test (may Change) Part 1
by Skelron
Summary: Erm first piece ever, probaly not that good, please send Crit


Disclaimer Time: - Okay I own just about Nothing of this, if anyone ANYWHERE claims   
ownership of anything in this, it's yours, I'm not making a penny out of this so and as I'm a   
poor Student owing Money no point suing as I've got nothing in the world to give.  
Rating At the moment U really I think it may get higher later through  
Setting Erm Mix really ignore 'Into the woods' and maybe a few other things in Season five   
I havn't seen it but have read Transcripts, so parts of it are in here  
  
'I'm not really sure how this all started, how I ended up here, I know what happened just   
not why.' The uncoordinated dresser that was Xander Harris was sitting in a strange room,   
surrounded on all sides by a mist, as he wrote this, the look on his face spoke of the   
confusion he was feeling inside. 'So I think I should start at how the beginning this is for   
Buffy, Willow, G-man, Anya and the rest of our newly enlarged Scooby Gang, just in case I   
don't make it out of this'  
  
'Well anyway the beginning is easy to put down and explain you where all there, do you   
remember, it was just after another of those pointless patrol nights, buffy had only staked   
two or three minor Vamps, and their was no real threat to the safety of the world, in fact it   
was what passes in Sunnyhell as a quiet night, it had been for some time, it seemed almost as   
if our own Doorway to Hell had stopped giving out those Vibes or whatever it is it does to   
the Demons.' Pausing a moment as he seemed to think before continuing to write, Xander   
wondered how far he should go, how much he should tell his friends, if they read this it   
meant he was dead, he thought so why bother hiding anything.  
  
'So On this night we all sat around inside G-Mans, it was good, I liked it, I mean okay   
Buffster you where in the Corner being all couple like with Commando-Boy, and Giles was   
boring us with a list of things he needed for the shop, which Anya was paying no attention   
too, she had just given me the look, the look that says to me 'Xander I'm Bored, I want to   
go home, and do the Sex thing' And I knew if I didn't act soon she was going to say it   
aloud, I had tried to get her to understand the idea of privacy and stuff, but we where still   
working on that, anyway, I was about to make my apologies and leave with Anya, I mean   
why wouldn't I? Anya is beautiful and I love her, I'm not sure how much I love her or in   
what way but I do Love her.'  
  
'You know I'm lucky, apart from this thing that's happening, and the fact that you guys are   
leaving me so far behind and out of your lives, I'm lucky. Anya really loves me, and that   
makes me lucky, Commando-Boy told me once that he felt Buffy didn't Love him, I wanted   
to ask you something Buffy, why not? Is it the pulse that stops you loving a man, do they   
have to be dead? Okay that was harsh and I didn't mean it that way. I guess I just wanted   
to ask you why it was you never could love your Xander-shaped Friend?  
  
Back to the history, so there we where when the room went Dark it wasn't like the lights   
went out, at least not to me, it just seemed as if the room had always been dark, and now   
we just realised it, does that sound insane? As we sat there nervous I tried the light   
entertainment thing, but somehow I couldn't think of a good Joke, I failed at even that, my   
role I've been doing it for so long and yet suddenly I couldn't do it, this felt too important to   
me, you all looked at me and seemed to be expecting the Joke but nothing came, I think that   
worried you, was I right?  
  
Then the most beautiful sight I've ever seen fills the room, it wasn't anything physical, apart   
from the light, and it was emotions feelings. I think after seeing Buffy Naked and saying she   
wants me, for real, or you Willow, and Tara doing the Dirty in front of me this will be the   
beautiful thing I could EVER see. (okay Willow last bit was Joke, just wanted to make you   
Blush, I bet it worked as well, your still my Best friend even if Buffy is now yours, don't   
worry it didn't hurt me too much. Not as much as Staking Jessie, I don't recall ever telling   
anyone just how much that Hurt, who could I tell anyway, you where mourning him Buffy   
never knew him, and nor did G-Man, so I kept that hidden I just wanted to tell you now)  
  
So anyway this sight filled me with feelings I wanted to tell you what I felt, just so you know,   
at first it was as if Jessie was forgiving me for Staking him, I felt like at last he forgave me.   
Then it was the knowledge that when I hadn't told Buffy that Willow was trying to return   
Angel's soul to him, I had done the right thing. At the time I had told myself that it was   
because with Acathla looming on the edges I didn't know if Buffy could do what had to be   
done, but afterwards I used to lie awake at night and wonder if it had been Jealousy, that's   
why I never told you the truth Buffy I was scared of the real reason why I had done what I   
had done. Anyway this feeling washed away my doubts so I want to thank it for that, there   
where other feelings as well, knowledge that I would always have you guys as my friends,   
and other things I'm not going to tell even you.  
  
This light as you may remember seemed to fill the room, I could see that it was affecting all   
of you, in different ways Riley was even Crying, that was odd, Giles was confused, Buffy   
just starred at it in wonder and Willow and Tara just smiled at each other. Then the room   
seemed to be saying two words Xander Harris. It was gone after that, and so was I.   
  
I awoke here, in this strange misty room, with just a Pen and some paper and the   
knowledge that should I die here that anything I write here will be passed on to you lot, I   
don't know how I know this but I know it too be the truth so I'm writing a lot for you,   
everything that matters to me will be put here I hope. First of all I'm here to be tested for   
something, I don't know what or how I'll be tested, but I do know luckily it won't be an   
Algebra test, or anything like that, so hay I might just pass this test even without your help   
Willow!'  
  
Xander stopped writing a moment as he starred into the distance and shook his head.  
  
'Well I got to stop now it's time for "Test One" a voice in my head just tell me, I think if this   
turns out to be a bad dream I've got to stop eating Cheese. Oh yeah by the way Test one is   
called hang on I'll have to put this in Capitals it's a Capitals moment "SACRIFACE" see   
what I meant.'  
  
  
  
  



End file.
